Dont Blink Ianto Jones
by rammstein-twood
Summary: Torchwood are landed with a visit from the weeping angels. As Ianto is transpoted back into victorian times, the Doctor is luckily around at the time, however, Ianto soon learns the horrors of treatment towards homosexuals in a different period of time.


DONT BLINK IANTO JONES

* * *

**1.) Solitude Is A Very Lonely Word**

* * *

"That'll be one-eighty please, Love"

The beautiful tones of her Welsh accent pulled the Doctor from his distant daydream about diplomatic spiders and dragged him straight back into reality.

"Ah that's brilliant that, thank you," he said as placed his black glasses onto his nose. On many occasions he had been told that they made him look rather geeky but he didn't care. If he was honest, he thought they made him look quite dashing and rather sophisticated. They helped his sight too, wasn't that the important bit? Typical 21st century fashion views…

As he took his fresh 'coffee to go' from the countertop, he noticed what the Welshwoman looked like for the first time during the five minutes he had been standing there. She was so young, attractive and strikingly blonde, it must've been expensive hair dye he thought idly, but aside from all that; she had a beautiful kind-hearted smile painfully reminding him of Rose Tyler.

He felt something deep inside of him crumble away. Rose Tyler was the girl he secretly loved but could never tell, the girl he'd left behind for a second time and the girl he doubted he'd ever see again. She was much more than just 'far away'.

Giving the Doctor a strange look, she tied her perfectly straight hair into a ponytail and offered him his change "You alright love? You look miles away there."

'Miles away' was an understatement for his lifestyle. Universes and light-years away maybe…

She looked so young and he cursed himself for having sudden thoughts of taking her away from her little mobile coffee shack so that he could quite literally show her the world along with everything else above and beyond it, but no, not after he'd destroyed Donna's life in such a short time... and yet, he may be destroying it still…

How could he live with himself if he shattered someone else's life?

He had decided to travel alone because it was safer that way but he was lonely, oh so lonely and all he had to do was ask this girl if she wanted to travel with him. It would be fine, just one little planet because one planet never hurt anyone, she would see all its wonders, he wouldn't be alone anymore and…

"I'm fine thank you," he blurted out suddenly, making her jump slightly. "Keep the change," he mumbled sadly.

Feeling unable to make eye contact with her for a moment longer, he walked away as fast as he could, almost forgetting to take his coffee with him in the process but he did it. He'd walked away from potential company and he hadn't even asked for her name. So why did he feel sickness in his stomach?

He assumed it was solitude.

Solitude was always there to eat him up from the inside out like one of those strange insects eating their way outwards, deep within its prey's flesh, it was a horrible feeling but he maintained it constantly.

Sipping his steaming coffee, the Doctor made his way back towards the TARDIS, which was situated quite obviously next to the water tower. Nobody paid any attention to it though. They never did unless they were lucky enough to know the deep secrets of his life.

The water tower was a fantastic structure. It looked both modern and grand as it stood proudly at the top of the plass with water running freely down its reflective mirror-like sides. Whenever he came to the bay – and that was rare these days – the Doctor would find himself staring at it admiringly but not today. Today he just wanted to quell his sudden urge for Earth's 21st century coffee and leave the planet without a trace as soon as possible. The memories he had here were too painful and for every minute he stayed, he could feel a new one bubbling to the surface, trying to haunt him.

With a swish of his beloved, long brown coat, the Doctor turned his brief attention from the water tower and was just about to open its blue doors when he felt a heavy hand clasp hold of his shoulder. The Doctor neither jumped nor turned to face the stranger, he knew who it was without even looking, he'd been almost expecting them.

"You didn't think that you could just show up in Cardiff Bay for twenty minutes only to disappear without even saying 'hello' did you?" The man's voice was blatantly American with an undertone that spoke of authority.

The Doctor rested one arm onto the wooden doorframe of the TARDIS and let out a deep exasperated sigh "Captain Jack Harkness" he said quietly before he turned to face him.

Jack folded his arms in an attempt to look meaningful but where the Doctor expected him to be quite angry, he could pinpoint nothing but concern on the Captain's face.

"You look terrible" Jack admitted after a few minutes, keeping his arms folded and his gaze fixated on the Doctor's lulling head.

"Thank you Jack" he muttered, picking up his head slightly so that he could look his friend in the eye. "And you look the same…as always…"

Jack purposely didn't respond to that. He never really knew what to say to those kinds of comments, therefore, changing the subject was always the easiest option. "Don't get me wrong Doc, you still look hot and all that but lets just say you're not as vibrant as you used to be."

Stepping forward, Jack gently took hold of either side of the Doctor's head and looked beyond the lenses of his glasses, deep into his brown eyes.

For a second the Doctor was worried that Jack would lean towards him and plant one straight onto his lips, right in full view of the public but to his relief he didn't.

After examining him intently like 'exhibit A' Jack eventually let go of the Doctor's head and stepped back out of his personal space. "There's no life in your eyes anymore, tell me what's wrong."

When Jack didn't receive a reply of even the most basic kind, he took hold of the Doctor's arm and led him towards the nearest bench. Clearing the pigeons with a sweep of his arm, Jack insisted they should both sit down and talk.

"This isn't the Doctor I last saw," Jack explained "so you're not going to leave this bench…no…" he paused briefly. "You're not going to leave his planet until you tell me what's wrong with you."

Throwing the polystyrene coffee cup into the neighbouring bin with another sigh, the Doctor felt his resolve starting to crumble. Perhaps it was better to confide in his old friend than to take the easy option and once again run from his problems.

He looked up at the expectant Captain but instead of ranting and raving, Jack was now sat patiently, just waiting for the Doctor to compose himself. Jack had lived a long life, experienced similar feelings of loss and solitude so he'd understand wouldn't he?

"It's complicated." The Doctor said at last "Like trying to explain algebra to a duck" he twiddled his thumbs together nervously, "That's not something that can be done easily."

"Try me" Jack grinned "I've met some pretty intellectual ducks in my time"

The Doctor grimaced; he didn't want to know too much about these 'ducks'. He already knew of Jack's extravagant sexual behaviour and thought it would be best to leave that subject alone and actually talk about his feelings instead.

"I'm lonely Jack," he finally revealed. "One moment I had a TARDIS full of friends and the next, I'd destroyed some of their lives and they're all gone." The Doctors face held an expression of shame and Jack knew just how much he was suffering. "Now there's only me…"

"You're mixing solitude with guilt. I know how that feels because I outlive lifetimes of friends and lovers; I'm ruthless and put those I love in danger without even thinking… I even lost two of my team members a few months back…"

The Doctor looked up at him "What were their names?"

"You didn't know them"

"Jack…"

"Does it matter? They're gone Doctor… both of them…" he turned his head away in an attempt to hide the haunted look on his face but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone, certainly not someone like the Doctor.

"Tell me about them and I'll tell you some of my story" the Time Lord chided gently.

Jack took a deep breath and looked up into the sky letting the sunlight warm his face. It felt so soothing yet it reminded him of his immortality. The sun was said to be mortal. It already had billions of years of life behind it, God knows how many years in front of it and it made Jack wonder… could he even outlive the sun?

"Dr Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato" he said eventually. "They died trying to save others but I couldn't save them…" Jack's voice stumbled slightly as he tried to hold back his tears. He couldn't let the Doctor see him cry so as an alternative he jumped to his feet in rage. "It's all my fault, all the time!" Jack grabbed hold of his hair and exhaled deeply "My ruthlessness gets everyone killed apart from myself…"

The Doctor watched him pitifully before motioning for him to sit back down. "We're different you and I"

Jack sighed, slumping back into his seat. "In what way?"

"As in we're the same but everybody else is different to us. Death follows us wherever we go; we lose loved ones and just keep ticking, we…"

"Always end up alone in the end" Jack finished woefully.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, that's one reason why I could never stay with Rose. I can't put her in danger ever again because I don't want to loose her to an early death."

"Just a parallel universe?"

"Its better for her there and deep down she knows it." The Doctor regretted the sudden harshness in his voice. Both men knew it wasn't an ideal time for an argument. They needed each other to get through this. There was a brief pause between them as they let each other's words sink in.

"I'm in a relationship… of sorts," Jack said after a while. "His name is Ianto Jones"

The Doctor quirked a brow "Your young male employee?"

"Yes" Jack felt slightly uncomfortable. He'd never said this to anyone before, barely even Ianto himself.

The Doctor nodded "I remember his face, we spoke briefly whilst saving the world and all that but you've actually settled down now?"

"It's hard Doctor, I worry for his safety every minute of every day because I'm immortal, he's not and yet he loves me so much… I know he does and I care for him greatly but…"

"Do you love him?" The Doctor interrupted.

"Do you love Rose?" Jack responded bluntly.

The Time Lord bit his lip. "That was below the belt Jack and not in a way that you'd find a turn on."

Jack grinned despite himself "I guess we really are the same. We love them so much that we can't even tell them because it hurts too much knowing that one day were going to loose them."

"And it doesn't do Rose and your Ianto any favours either."

"I suppose not…" Jack wished that he could tell Ianto exactly how he felt but how could he? It was so difficult.

"But Jack Harkness in a relationship?" The Doctor adopted his bubbly smile once again. "That's brilliant!"

Jack beamed happily "Yeah, Ianto's quite something." He started to compose a list whilst counting on his fingers "He makes the worlds best coffee, he looks good in a suit, he's loyal, hard working, kind hearted, he adores me and when it comes to having sex, he…"

"Aaaand stop there" The Doctor interrupted with wide panicked eyes.

Jack laughed good-naturedly "Recently, we had a little talk and have decided to become a bit more… official."

The Time Lord quirked a curious brow, "you mean like a proper couple?"

Jack nodded sadly "Yeah but I hate that word…"

"I see..." The Doctor knew that his friend was still battling inner demons but he had to face those particular ones alone. He needed to talk to his Ianto Jones.

Unexpectedly, Jack bounded to his feet, pulling the Doctor up with him. "But just listen to us both, all doom and gloom, remember that you've always got me to visit here in the bay and believe me, I'll give you company any day." He winked causing the Doctor to roll his eyes.

"Really Jack… you never change, do you…?"

The Captain clapped his hands together, "Nope, now follow me, I'll buy you an ice cream and then you can meet the team."

* * *

**2.) A Fallen Angel**

****************

Ianto Jones wouldn't deny the fact that Rhys Williams had been a great help today. He would even go as far as to say that the man had been indispensable and Torchwood would've been in the shit without him.

Earlier that morning, a mysterious stone angel statue had fallen through the rift and ended up in a churchyard in Abergavenny leaving the priest and his Sunday morning congregation totally baffled by its presence.

"_An alien sculpture of some kind?" Gwen had offered as she paced around it._

_Jack stroked his chin thoughtfully "I don't see why not" he curiously ran his fingers over its feathered wings "_W_hat do the scans say Ianto?"_

_Walking over with his PDA, Ianto read the readings out loud_._ "No signs of life and low traces of rift energy that appear so be dissipating as we speak."_

"_Well in that case, why don't we just leave it here?" Gwen asked. "It's just a statue of an angel and personally I think it looks quite fitting in a churchyard, she's even weeping."_

_Jack looked_ _intently at the statue as if he was viewing a famous piece of art. He tried to figure out what it was that was so eerie about it. Perhaps it was because her eyes were hidden behind cold stone-grey hands and nobody knew what she was weeping about or why. _

In the end he shook his head. "Better to be safe than sorry"

_Ianto groaned over dramatically "_B_ut that means somehow dragging it back to the Hub_, then_ and down into the archives."_

_Jack gave a cruel smile "_P_ut your back into it Mr Jones and all will be fine, I'll chip in too."_

_Ianto glared at him "Even if we do summon enough strength to shift it without giving ourselves an injury, there's no way in hell that we can get it into the back of the SUV."_

_Jack clicked his tongue thoughtfully "No, you're right about that… good point…"_

_Ianto smirked for good nature but his cocky persona didn't last as Gwen suddenly shouted beside him._

"_Rhys!" Gwen exclaimed all of a sudden, making Ianto jump. "He works in haulage right? So he can haul it back to the Hub for us in a lorry or something."_

_Ianto smiled with relief. He felt a sudden urge to hug Gwen for her logic but decided against it. He was far too reserved to do that and so patted her on the shoulder instead. "Don't let PC Andy call you 'brainless' ever again," he said._

_Gwen beamed at him happily. "I _won't_" She then turned to face the Captain. "So Jack, shall I dial the husband?" she asked, pulling her mobile from her jacket pocket, waving it infront of his face._

_Jack shrugged defeated for other options. "Dial away"_

And now Ianto was sat on the scraggy torchwood sofa drowning his midmorning sorrows in a hot mug of Java. He wouldn't deny the fact that Rhys had been helpful but he wouldn't deny the fact that he'd caused a lot of trouble either.

After Jack had suddenly spotted someone he knew on the live CCTV feed, he'd bolted out of the Hub to greet him or her. Ianto, Gwen and Rhys had been left to transport the creepy angel statue down to the archives on a roller and it had been an exhausting job.

"Typical, bloody Jack!" Gwen had moaned angrily after bumping her head under one of the angel's mighty stone wings. "He's always running off and leaving us!"

Ianto discreetly checked his watch to mask his concerns from Gwen but Jack still wasn't back. He wasn't sure if he could put up with Rhys and Gwen's bickering for a moment longer. Gwen was sat on his left, Rhys was on his right and they were arguing through him as if he ceased to exist.

"You've done enough Rhys and were all very grateful but you can go back to work now."

Rhys rolled his eyes at his wife "Come on Gwen, I almost put my back out down there, let me stay here for an hour or so just to rejuvenate, eat a sandwich or whatever."

"The Hub is not a hostel, Rhys, this place is very dangerous!" she hissed angrily, reminding Ianto of a cobra. "And I've got important work to do!"

Rhys took a boxed ham sandwich out of a carrier bag to enforce his argument. "It is safer in here than it is out there apparently!" he protested, ignoring Gwen's ferocious stare. "And what important work anyway? You're sitting here moaning at me and when Jack gets back, he'll be off banging the boss in a cupboard somewhere!" he looked at Ianto apologetically, "sorry Ianto mate, no offence."

Ianto looked down at the floor timidly. "It's ok, none taken." He said quietly.

Gwen clenched her fists. "Rhys, listen to me, I'm busy and I don't have time for…"

Ianto suddenly jumped to his feet cutting Gwen off in mid flow. "I'm just going to pop down to the archives and write up a report for our angel friend."

Gwen nodded "ok Ianto… whatever" she flashed him a quick half-hearted smile before instantly starting up on Rhys again.

Ianto couldn't be bothered with any of that and if he was honest, it was getting quite vicious. Placing his empty coffee cup on top of the small table, he walked as quickly as he could in the direction of the archives with Gwen and Rhys' voices fading out behind him. Despite their random moments of squabbling, he knew they loved each other very much and arguing was just one of the things that occurred between couples.

He hated it when he and Jack argued but it didn't happen very often and when they did argue it was normally over something petty. The make up sex would be fantastic and all would be forgiven in the morning. Ianto preferred it that way and he was sure that Jack did too.

The Welshman spent quite a bit of time down in the archives, filing, storing things away… sneaky encounters with Jack if he was feeling in a particularly good mood but he hated the air supply down there. It was heavy and musty making it very difficult to breathe and made the hours he spent working down there less fun than they already were.

The air was never fresh and sometimes it made him feel quite nauseous. Tosh had tried to fix the ventilation once but despite her best efforts, it had all gone terribly wrong and she'd ended up pumping stale air into Jack's sleeping quarters instead. Naturally, Jack hadn't been best pleased with the situation and two nights of sleeping on the Torchwood sofa had put him in a grouchy mood. Ianto had spent the third night on the sofa with him to try and cheer him up and with such little room for two fully-grown men; things had been rather interesting...

Ianto flicked on the light switch and spent a few moments letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. It annoyed him to think that he'd only changed the bulb last month and already it was flickering and dimming. He assumed it was because the Hub seemed to drain power at an impossible, constant rate but he'd never dared to ask Jack about the electric bills. He doubted Jack even paid them anyway.

Flicking a rather large and hairy orb spider from the sleeve of his jacket, Ianto walked over to where they'd abandoned the angel statue earlier but when he got there, he was unpleasantly shocked to see that it had gone…

"What?" he whispered nervously to himself, scratching the back of his head more for comfort than anything practical. He was one hundred percent sure that they'd left the angel between the earthenware vase and the strange alien portrait of a creature with three heads but it wasn't there, it was gone.

Without warning, a cold gust of wind forced its way between the shelves, almost toppling Ianto over with its strength. Turing his head slightly, Ianto saw that the angel wasn't gone at all; it had in fact moved about ten meters to his right. Laughing nervously, Ianto placed his hands nonchalantly onto his hips. "Ha ha, very funny, Gwen." He uttered aloud as if expecting her to pop up from behind a shelf with a cheery shout of 'surprise!' but she didn't… of course she didn't because Gwen was still upstairs metaphorically ripping Rhys' throat out.

Ianto had only turned his head for a few seconds, distracted by a small mouse as it scurried past his feet, but when he looked back up at the angel, he saw that it was noticeably closer by about five metres. "Shit!" Ianto swallowed hard and shuffled a few steps backwards. He was alone in the dark with a moving statue and he hated every minute of it…

* * *

**3.) Don't Blink Ianto Jones**

* * *

Jack roared with childish laughter as the Doctor suddenly grabbed hold of his forehead and cursed loudly in a strange unknown language. People were beginning to stop and stare as the Time Lord stamped his feet with discomfort.

"That would be a brain freeze Doc, don't eat your ice cream so fast, it's not healthy."

The Doctor scowled at him. "I know what it is, I just don't eat ice cream too often."

Jack shrugged carelessly. "Some people don't. Ianto doesn't like it that much, he says it gives him headaches bless him." A small smile tugged at his lips. "We have an agreement you see. I eat the ice cream and Ianto gets the cone and chocolate flake."

The Doctor ignored the dreamy look on Jack's face. "So what have you been up to today then?"

Jack quirked his brow in obvious amusement. "I'd never expect such a question from you Doc."

His friend looked confused. "What?"

"We started the day in bed to be honest but that's not surprising really. After last night performance I'm amazed we're still able to stand…"

"No, no, no!" The Doctor interrupted quickly, holding up his hand in protest. "I meant in Torchwood, not your expansive sex life!"

Jack's grin spread from one ear to the other as he noticed the disapproving look on his friend's face. "Oh" he said with feigned innocence. The Captain finished a mouthful of ice cream cone and brushed away the crumbs from his great coat. "Today we shifted an alien statue from Abergavenny and into the depths of the archives. It fell through the rift earlier this morning."

The Doctor was now interested. "Sounds exciting, what kind of statue?"

Jack stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Just some angel statue"

That was when all of the colour drained from the Doctors face. "An angel statue?"

"Yeah, she looks quite upset though. Her hands are positioned so that she appears to be…"

"Weeping?" The Doctor asked with a hint of dread in his voice.

Jack gave him a strange look. "Yeah, she was weeping… are you ok because you've gone kind of pale?"

"Your team is in potential danger Jack."

The Captain cast him a sideways glance. "Ok what?"

The Time Lord started explaining by using his hands, he did that when he became energized. "The Weeping Angels or the Lonely Assassins as they are also know, are a very dangerous species and believe me I know. Martha and I had a run in with them a while back."

Jack looked panicked. "You mean it's actually alive?"

"Yes and although it may look like a stone statue to you, that's just its defence."

"What do you mean?" Jack demanded.

"They're quantum locked." The Doctor continued to explain. "They don't exist until they are being looked at and their only weakness is being looked at so they freeze in an instant, literally turning into stone statues to protect themselves."

"And when no one is looking at them?" Jack asked, "What then?"

"Who knows what they look like? But they're no longer stone and they're fast, faster than you could ever imagine with the capability of killing you before you even realise that you're in danger!"

"But stone can't kill you so we're safe right?" Jack asked hopefully.

"But you can't kill a stone either and if nobody is looking at it…"

Jack felt sick. "So it's loose in the Hub at this very moment?"

The Doctor nodded. "And I bet it's after that rift monitor of yours. If it gets hold of that, it'll wreak havoc!"

Wasting no more time, Jack pulled his mobile from his pocket and hit the speed dial. "Come on!" he hissed impatiently, listening to the dull noise of the dialling tone as his phone tried to make contact with Gwen's.

She finally answered him.

"Ah Jack, about bloody time too! Where the hell have you b…"

"Gwen shut up for a moment and listen to me!" he interrupted, feeling his patience quickly wither away. "Where is the angel statue?"

"_In the archives where we left it, where do you think?"_ she sounded annoyed with him but Jack didn't care right now.

"Are you all in the main area of the Hub?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Ianto's in the archives writing up the angel's report… What's wrong Jack? You sound worried."

'Worried' didn't even begin to describe how Jack was feeling right now. If Ianto was in the archives with that thing then he was in terrible danger without even realising it. "Stay in the main area of the Hub Gwen, the statue is highly dangerous!"

"Oh my God! But Ianto is…"

"I know, im going to go and find him now so promise me that whatever happens, you and Rhys will stay where it's safe."

There was a brief pause. Jack knew that Gwen hated doing nothing while others were in danger. _"I promise…" _she said finally with a sad tone to her voice.

The Captain closed his eyes in silent relief. "Thank you." He cut her off without another word and quickly dialled Ianto.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked eagerly as Jack put the phone to his ear.

"Gwen and her husband Rhys are in the main area of the Hub but Ianto is deep in the archives…" he took a deep breath. "With the angel statue."

The Doctor had never seen Jack look so scared before. The expression didn't suit him. "Put your phone on loudspeaker so I can hear and talk too."

Jack hit the 'loudspeaker' button just as Ianto answered. _"Jack?"_

"Thank God Ianto, you're ok! Listen to me, the angel statue is very dangerous."

Ianto took a few seconds to reply, as if he had just realised something that was quite hard to believe. "I knew something was odd about it. It moved Jack, twice. I'm looking at it now and after I answered your phone call, I think it has moved closer again."

"You've got to get out of there as fast as you can! Turn your back and just run!"

"NO!" The Doctor shouted in panic. Reaching forward, he snatched the phone right out of Jack's hands and held it to his ear. "Mr Jones, this is the Doctor speaking and if you want to live, you'll do exactly as I say!"

On the other end of the phone line, Ianto didn't really know what to think. _"Hello again Sir,"_ he responded with a small voice.

So the Doctor was back was he?

Though their last meeting had been brief and over a tiny screen monitor, Ianto couldn't help feeling jealous in his presence. Sometimes he felt that Jack treated him like a God but the Doctor was a Time Lord, not a God and he wasn't always sure if Jack knew the difference.

They were very close, they'd travelled together so it was natural for them to be good friends but Ianto knew that there would be things kept from him, secrets hidden from his knowledge and Jack's response would be "Im sorry Ianto, you wouldn't understand some of the things we've seen…" And that would be the end of that…

So Ianto had decided to accept the Doctor. He listened to what Jack had to say about him and sometimes he found this to be the best way with getting on with his life, accepting what he couldn't understand, just like the rift running above Cardiff and Jack's immortality…

The one thing that Ianto couldn't ignore was the probability that the Doctor was yet another of Jack's long line of forgotten or abandoned lovers. He hated picturing them both entwined in bed together. Jack had never said anything about it in the past but Ianto had it firm in his mind that they'd once been sexual partners.

And why not?

The Doctor had all of Jack's 'credentials', mysterious, good looking and a few extra bonuses as well, alien, had lived a long time and so Ianto continued to have that pang of jealousy in his gut.

One day he'd get to the bottom of it but right now the Time Lord was trying to save his life and for that, Ianto would be eternally grateful…

"_Ok Doctor, I'm listening,"_ he muttered.

"Keep looking at it Ianto Jones, don't turn your back on it, don't even blink, blink and you're dead because when it's not being looked at, it changes into its real form and it's fast, faster than you can ever imagine!"

* * *

**4.) The Touch Of An Angel**

* * *

Down in the dark depths of the archives, Ianto Jones was stood frozen to the spot. Small droplets of sweat were beginning to form at his brow and he felt absolutely terrified. Even some of the most vicious Weevils didn't frighten him this much but the angel looked so innocent, yet it was apparently so hostile with the capability to kill him if he so much as blinked, and that scared the living hell out of him.

"What shall I do Doctor?"

"Jack and I are on our way to you now. Just hang in there… wow this Hub of yours is huge and you have a pterodactyl, very quaint…"

"Pteranodon actually." Ianto corrected with frightened humour in his voice.

On the other end of the phone line, Ianto could hear Gwen shouting something as Jack and the Doctor ran passed her. He could hear Jack shouting back at her and wished for nothing else other than to be in his arms right now. This was too much; the angel was so close to him now. If it had breath then it would be breathing right at his face.

Ianto didn't know what else to do other than stare at it but he was glad that he couldn't see its eyes. He couldn't imagine staring into the empty stone eyes of a creature capable of killing him in an instant. Surely it would drive him to insanity.

A soft rustling noise alerted Ianto to the fact that the mouse was somewhere to his left but he didn't dare turn his head to look at it. That would be suicide.

He momentarily wondered what it was sniffing about for. There was no food for it to eat or store down in the archives but then again it wasn't exactly an ordinary mouse do maybe cheese wasn't on its personal menu.

The rodent was a cute but hideous creature, consisting of a mouse's body and face with eight spider-like legs A long time ago U.N.I.T had asked Torchwood 3 to take a small colony of them off their hands but Jack had asked Toshiko to come up with 50 reasons saying why they couldn't. Being the genius that she was, she'd come up with 51 reasons too.

Ianto had later been amused to learn that Jack actually had a phobia of the strange mice and he'd once discovered the Captain balancing on his desk taking pot shots at the traumatised creature. Even to this day, Ianto couldn't decide who had been more afraid. Jack or the mouse?

The 'spider-mouse' as Jack had so intelligently named it, had fallen through the rift, made its way into the Hub, caused a bit of trouble and now it had taken up residence somewhere in the archives. Ianto knew that if Jack ever saw it again, he'd mercilessly blow it to smithereens without a second thought.

The rustling noise grew louder and Ianto realised that the spider-mouse was gnawing at the out of date newspaper on the shelf by his head. He slowly put the phone back to his ear, still not removing his gaze from the angel's weeping persona.

"Doctor, where are you?" he whispered urgently.

"_Close, hang in there Mr Jones"_ came the reply.

"My eyes are straining in the dim light, I don't know how much longer I can keep this staring thing up and…" Ianto didn't finish his sentence.

Whatever it was that suddenly frightened the spider-mouse, it had caused the bizarre creature to flee in panic and as the rodent scampered for safety, it kicked up a small cloud of dust in its wake.

Ianto held his breath as the dust began to tickle the insides of his nose but still, he kept his gaze on the angel.

He couldn't give up now, not after all of this time, fighting to survive, but the Welshman couldn't help feeling like he was being mocked. He was struggling to stand in front of the statue and keep his focus but the angel could stand there forever, just waiting for him to make the tiny mistake that would cost him his life.

Ianto could still hear the Doctor rambling away down the other end of the phone line but he was no longer paying any attention. Dust was filling up his sinuses at an alarming speed and his nose was beginning to twitch on its own accord.

Feeling his heartbeat quicken and sweat pour down his forehead, Ianto Jones wished that he could have seen Jack one last time before he sneezed loudly and everything faded to black…

* * *

**5.) And Then He Was Gone**

* * *

Jack kicked the archive door with such brutal force that the rusted hinges gave way under the strain. The old wooden door crashed noisily to the ground breaking the deathly silence on the other side. Stepping through a fresh breeze of dusty air, Jack drew his webley and backed up against the wall for protection.

"Ianto?" he called out desperately, peering into the dim lights ahead. "Ianto where are you?"

"Mr Jones?" The Doctor added, walking further into the room. What he saw next sent cold chills trembling down his spine. The temperature in the room seemed to be dropping but it was the ghostly view infront of him that really made the Doctor shiver.

Behind him he heard the Captain drop to his knees, crying out in a heartbroken, distressed rage and the Doctor knew then that Jack had seen it too.

The Weeping Angel was stood frozen and motionless with outstretched claw like hands. Its mouth was wide open baring razor sharp teeth and its empty grey eyes were fixated on all that remained of Ianto Jones. His black slim line mobile phone.

* * *

**6.) A Sense Of Guilt And Loss**

* * *

"I didn't get a chance to tell him how I really felt..." Jack was sat on the Torchwood sofa staring blankly ahead as if everything else around him ceased to exist. His eyes were red raw from crying hours of distraught tears but he completely ignored the irritating sensation of wanting to rub at them.

All he could think about was Ianto and how he cruelly was taken from the world long before it was his time…

Gwen looked at Jack sadly. Her own tears trickled down her face as she realised at just how much the two men had actually been in love with each other. It broke her heart to see them separated by death so early in their relationship but that was always going to be the distressing case with Ianto's mortality.

He had been so young though, the youngest member of the team in fact and he had also been completely, unconditionally in love with the boss.

Where Gwen's heart was broken, Jack's was shattered into a million tiny pieces…

Keeping a fair distance, Rhys watched the scene unfold infront of him with both fear and sadness. He'd liked Ianto, a man full of sarcastic humour and quirky wit. He'd leave his warm memories behind but the distraught man sitting in front of him had been in love with him and now they were torn apart by Ianto's cruel early demise

Rhys felt guilty.

He had once accused Gwen of sleeping with Jack. Before he'd known Ianto, Rhys had imagined his wife in a full-blown affair with the Captain behind his back but as he looked into Jack's dead, empty eyes, he knew that they'd only ever shone for Ianto.

Jack's voice hitched as more tears began to run down his face. "He died alone and I wasn't there to hold him…"

Despite everyone's desolate thoughts and Jack's grief-stricken outbursts, there was a deathly silence in the Hub. No one could even begin to bring themselves to speak to the Captain. Even the usually vocal Myfanwy appeared to be silent through the pain, almost as if she was able to understand what was going on.

In his subconscious, Jack thought he could feel Gwen taking his hand. He was sure that she was still sat beside him, full of grief and in shock just as he was but he had no real wish to check. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

She'd witnessed the deaths of three colleagues now. What would that do to her mind? How could Rhys sleep at night knowing that everyday his wife faces the same possible fate as Owen, Tosh…and Ianto…

"Everyone dies young in Torchwood" Jack whispered, his voice barely audible. "And I'm sick of it!" he growled, clenching his fists together in fury.

Finally the Doctor decided to intervene. Watching his friend wallow away into depression was too much for him to bear.

Jack had lost so many friends and lovers during his long life and the Doctor wasn't sure how much more the Captain could take. In due time his broken heart would heal as does his immortal body and soul but right now he needed to mourn his young lover. Though the Doctor barely knew him, he could see that Ianto Jones had made Jack a much better man.

"Im so sorry Jack…" That's what humans say when someone dies right? That sentence is programmed into all human beings consoling someone who has experienced a loss, but they were only words. They didn't portray the Doctor's real concerns and feelings towards both Jack and Ianto.

The Time Lord knew how he felt. He was worried that Jack would lash out at him in a sudden grief-stricken rage but instead the Captain had his gaze fixated onto one of the monitors displaying constant live feed of the Weeping Angel. It was now locked securely in the Torchwood vaults next to the frightened weevil. Once again it had adopted its 'weeping' pose and appeared to be frozen solid in its stony façade. Somehow it knew that the cameras were watching it, monitoring it closely at all times in hope that its true form would revealed to the human eye.

Jack didn't know a lot about them but he knew that the Weeping Angel wasn't a stupid creature. As long as it knew it was being watched, it would remain as a stone statue forever.

Unable to look at the shielded eyes of his lover's killer for a moment longer, Jack tore his gaze away from the screen and looked the Time Lord deep in the eyes instead. "Tell me that it didn't hurt," he said quietly.

"What?" The Doctor didn't understand what Jack was asking. Was he becoming delirious?

Jack tried again. "Tell me that he couldn't have possibly known anything about it..." He closed his eyes trying to compile his words. "I need to know that he felt no pain when he died…"

"Ianto didn't feel any pain Jack" the Doctor soothed. "Weeping Angels are the only creatures that kill you nicely."

Jack glared at him across the room. "Ianto's dead and you think it's 'nice'?" he spat.

The Doctor looked taken aback. "No Jack! You know that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?" Gwen broke in gently, trying to avoid mass argument.

The Doctor, glad for Gwen's interruption, explained as simply as he could. "Weeping Angels feed on potential energy or the life that someone would have had. When they touch you, they take you to a period in history where their victims literally live to death."

Instantly Jack's wandering senses came rushing back to him. "You mean Ianto's alive somewhere in our past and you didn't tell me?"

The Time Lord swallowed nervously as he saw the ferocious glint in Jack's eyes. "I…I…"

Jack angrily bounded to his feet. It took him less than two strides before he'd reached the Doctor and had his coat collar tightly gripped in his hands.

"JACK LET HIM GO!" Gwen screamed in panic but the Captain ignored her entirely.

He brought the Doctor's head closer to his own so that their faces were scarcely a few millimetres apart. "YOU ARE A TIME LORD!" He shouted fiercely. "You have a TARDIS so you can get Ianto back!" he suddenly lifted him off his feet and slammed the Doctor backwards so that his head roughly impacted with the wall. The noise echoed around the Hub, followed by the Doctor's gasp of pain and a frightened squeal from Gwen.

"Jack you know I can't!" he gasped through the struggle, gripping hold of Jack's wrists to try and break free but the Captain was way too strong.

"WHY NOT?" Jack demanded furiously, tightening his grip on the Doctor's collar.

"Because…" he choked violently, "because there are timelines that can't be crossed and we don't even know what part of history he is in." The Doctor's tears began to stream down his cheeks. "Jack I can't breathe!" he coughed.

With a roar of anger, Jack released his grip on the Time Lord's collar, dropping him to the floor in a clumsy heap.

Gwen was clutching hold of Rhys tightly. She was crying and sobbing hysterically against his chest, looking at Jack as if he was something from her scariest nightmares. She'd never seen him like this before and it scared her.

Jack caught a glimpse of her despairing face and instantly felt the guilt spread throughout his body. He'd been the one to frighten her like that. He'd been the one unable to control his emotions and therefore he'd attacked one of his closest friends as a result.

Feeling physically sick and full of self-hate, Jack fled from the Hub without another word, leaving the Doctor gasping and choking helplessly on the floor.

* * *

**7.) A 'Fowl' Place In Time**

* * *

If this was what death felt like then it was very uncomfortable. 'Rest in peace' was beginning to sound like a bad joke as Ianto's body started to recognise the pain of being sprawled out on the hard gravely floor. He assumed that the angel statue had killed him as it touched him but if he really was dead then surely everything should be quiet and black? He shouldn't be able to feel anything at all right?

Not only could Ianto feel the world around him but he could hear it too. The rush of the wind, distant chattering voices and… chickens?

Ianto sat up with a yelp, shoving the plump iron-coloured bird from his chest. It ran off squawking angrily, leaving a trail of freshly moulted feathers as it went. Groaning dramatically, Ianto took in his new surroundings. Where the hell was he? It didn't look like Cardiff and it certainly wasn't heaven, unless heaven was a back alley filled with old straw and stunk of decaying horse manure.

Picking himself off the floor, Ianto crept slowly to the end of the alleyway and peered cautiously around the corner to see what lay ahead. The Welshman gasped in shock at the unexpected sight that greeted him. Numerous old fashion shops lined the aging street including a suspicious looking butchers and a rundown pharmacy containing a strange white jar in the window. Straining his eyes for a better look, Ianto read the words 'leeches.' He shivered with disgust as he pictured the glutinous black bodies writhing about on rotting flesh.

Many people were walking past him, dressed in old-fashioned clothing, simply getting on with their daily lives. Men were clad in simple yet stylish clothes with top hats where as the women were dressed in bright coloured dresses that extended towards the bottom.

Wherever he was, Ianto decided that he was in a very wealthy part of town.

A small group of children ran past him, yelling playfully as they chased after a rolling plastic hoop, all trying to catch it before their friends. No hoodies, make up or mobile phones? Now Ianto was really confused.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed, he rested against the crumbling alley wall and breathed deeply. Had the angel transported him somewhere into the past instead of killing him? If so, where the hell was he?

He wasn't sure if it was something that he'd picked up from Jack or just the influence of his job but Ianto intended to find out exactly where he was. Curiosity killed the cat but not this cat. Ianto felt like an alley cat, the world was his backyard.

Taking his first determined step out into the street, Ianto almost didn't see the marching body of the Shire horse and its carriage as they came galloping right at him. With another frightened yelp, Ianto dived back into the alley for safety feeling more like an alley mouse than anything even remotely like a cat.

* * *

**8.) A Very Old Letter From A Very Old Friend**

* * *

'A large percentage of male mallard ducks turn 'gay' due to the lack of females.'

Jack peered inquisitively over the railings at the preening birds below. Ianto had told him that once, one of the many amusing but pointless facts stored away in his lover's exhilarating mind. Jack couldn't figure out why the ducks were so keen to swim and drink the water surrounding the bay, it wasn't very clean but then again, did ducks really care about that? Ianto would've known such information…but Ianto was gone…

Jack closed his eyes letting the cool breeze smooth against his face and ruffled his hair. He knew he needed to go back to his friends and apologise for his unacceptable behaviour but taking time out by himself would do everyone a whole world of good right now.

Ianto had a sister who would need to be informed of his death. Jack wanted to do it in person to respect Ianto's name, he deserved all the dignity he could get, even if he was no longer with them. It's what he would've wanted in the end. Ianto Jones was a very proud man.

Jack wandered if Ianto had told his sister that he was in love with another man let alone having sex with one. It would be a big revelation to Rhiannon if she didn't know… would she even care?

A sudden tug on his beloved RAF greatcoat distracted Jack from his thoughts. Looking down in surprise, Jack saw a young boy with spiky ginger hair, several wobbly teeth and glasses that were too big for him. There was no way that he was any older than ten years old.

"Can I help you kid?" Jack asked, not really in the mood for annoying children.

The young boy smiled an almost toothless grin. "Captain Jack Harkness?" he squeaked in a welsh accent, reminding Jack of a small hamster.

"That's me… how do you know who I am?"

Fumbling in his jacket pocket, the boy pulled out an old looking envelope. "I have a letter from someone you knew long ago and I've been asked by my mother to deliver it to you on this exact day."

Jack swallowed nervously and glanced down at the kid. What if this child was offspring of his? He couldn't remember having sex with a bright ginger haired woman but if he was honest, he'd had sex with a lot of people…and aliens… these things were easy to forget over the years.

If he was related to the kid and the mother was now stalking him with 'I was a single mother, where the hell were you all his life?' vengeance then Jack would need to prepare to face the fire… and the child benefit funds… again…

"We're not… you know… related are we?" Jack asked with slight resentment in his voice.

The kid laughed and shook his head. "No!"

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank God!' he thought inwardly. "So kid, tell me about this letter?"

"Mum said to tell you that this letter has been in our family for a many generations."

Jack was already beginning to feel bored. "Yeah, and?"

The kid glared at him. "One of my long dead granddads made friends with a young man along time ago in the Victorian times. The young man entrusted him with this letter."

'You know the word entrusted at your age?' Jack thought to himself. This was one intelligent kid.

"My long dead something-great granddad accepted the letter from the young man because they became friends."

"Why did the young man give your granddad the letter and what do I have to do with anything?" Jack asked.

The boy smiled, happy that he had Jack's total attention. "The young man apparently told my granddad that on this exact day, a man called Captain Jack Harkness wearing a long blue coat would be somewhere in Cardiff bay and it was essential that this letter was passed down by his family until it got to you now."

Jack frowned. "May I see the letter…?"

"Cameron James"

"May I see the letter Cameron?"

The boy nodded ecstatically and handed Jack the envelope. "I have to go home now, mum won't be happy if I let my spaghetti bolognaise get cold."

Jack chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "You're alright kid." He held the envelope up, "Thanks for this."

Cameron started to run off excitedly towards the direction of home. "That's okay Mister Harkness!" he called back. "Hope it makes sense to you."

"Me too kid… me too…" he responded quietly to himself.

Jack carefully slid his thumbnail along the sealed flap of the aged envelope and took out the letter inside. The paper had acquired a slight yellow tint over the years as well as a strange musty smell. He hoped that even after all these years it was still readable.

It was.

_Jack_

_This is going to be a bit of a shock for you, probably hard for you to accept as well so please just do this one thing for me: keep your calm and reach the end of my letter._

_I don't really know how to write all of this down so im just going to come out with it and hope for the best. _

_It's me Jack… Ianto Jones._

Jack paused in disbelief. Ianto Jones… his Ianto Jones? But it couldn't be… could it?

After re-reading the first part of Ianto's letter, Jack sat himself down on the wooden bench by the bay's tourist shop and continued to read.

If Alexander James did as he promised then one of his descendants has passed you this letter and you're currently moping around the bay reading it. I know you Jack, when you get upset you stand outside watching the water and the ducks or you find a rooftop to reflect on. I took my chances with the ducks.

Jack smiled. Somehow this really was his Ianto Jones.

Let me tell you about the day I 'died' Jack.

The weeping angel clasped me with its icy cold hands as soon as I lost to its strange staring competition. I guess I blacked out with its touch because after that, I don't really know what happened to me but somehow I woke up in the past…

The angel sent me spiralling back to Victorian Cardiff 1850.

Jack swallowed nervously and read the letter faster. At least now he knew what period of time Ianto had been sent back to.

It was the 21st June 1850. I was so shocked when I finally came round but I managed to eventually find out where I was.

Thanks to a wealthy lady, I managed to sell my watch and make some money for essentials but then I witnessed something in the street that scarred me for life… It hurt so much Jack, I can't describe such a scene in this letter but I can assure you that it was the worst thing I've ever witnessed.

Jack couldn't help but wonder what it was.

I'm afraid I don't have much time left Jack. Tomorrow is the 17th June 1850… my execution date has been set…

"What?" Jack uttered aloud, refusing to believe what he'd just read. "No!"

It all started eleven days after I'd arrived.

I was caught stealing a fresh loaf of bread from the Sunday market stall. I'd lost all of my money because a beggar had mugged me a few nights back.

With not many available options, I had to become one of them… I became a helpless beggar Jack… Nights on the poorer streets were tough, flooded with prostitutes and homeless people but that's where I met Alexander.

He was an upper class citizen who had chosen to walk through the poorer streets to get home quicker but I found him being mugged by the same pathetic man who'd attacked me. I summoned all of my strength to fight him off and one black eye later, the beggar fled in a panic.

Alexander thanked me by giving me a few guineas but they didn't go very far and pretty soon I was back to starving again. That's why I stole the bread Jack, I was desperate but I was caught and arrested for my actions.

The offence of theft was death by a public hanging…

After spending a few days in a cold, damp, rat infested prison; I got a visit from Alexander. He told me that despite his best attempts, he couldn't bail me out and that he was sorry but there was nothing he could do to save me so I asked him to do this one thing for me instead. I asked him to pass this letter down to you through his family. He thought I was a mad man, knowing about someone in the far future but he promised he would because I saved him.

I'm starving Jack, I'm so thin that you wouldn't recognise me if you saw me and I think its better this way, better that you remember the happier version of myself that you last saw, not the helpless bag of bones that I have become.

Tomorrow morning I am going to welcome my death because I can't suffer in this body any longer but I want you to know that I love you Jack. I always have and I always will.

I am to be buried in a beautiful section of the cemetery. Alexander brought me a plot under the orchid tree. He said that he wanted some respect for me; it was either that or be buried with eighteen others in a pit in the ground.

I must give the letter to Alexander now.

Visit me at the plot Jack, grieve for me and move on with your life, I know you can do it. Do it for me.

I really do love you.

Ianto.

Jack felt a lone tear leap from the bottom of his chin only to land on his hand. Ianto really was dead?

No.

There was no way that he was going to let Ianto's life end in such a horrific way. As much as he didn't like to think about it, Jack had always pictured himself holding Ianto in the final moments of his life, being there to comfort him as he passed away…

Jack stood up slowly, gripping the letter tightly in his hands. It was time to confront the Doctor and time to change the past.

* * *

**9.) Oliver Twist Was Going For Seven Guineas**

* * *

Ianto stared at the dated newspaper in disbelief.

21st June 1850.

Using his vast databank of knowledge, he quickly figured out that he was in Victorian Cardiff with no friends, no money… and no hope…

Sinking onto a low brick wall, Ianto stared blankly ahead as he tried to figure out what to do next but no immediate thoughts came to him… apart from Jack… he wanted Jack…

A dark shadow suddenly fell across him and Ianto looked up to see an elderly woman in a bright blue frilly dress. She was staring intently at his wrist making Ianto feel quite self-conscious.

She leant forward and pointed a gloved finger at his wrist. "That device is the strangest yet most magnificent object that I have ever seen, I simply must have it." Her voice was drowning in her posh heritage.

Ianto looked down at his cheap watch. "It's called a watch" he said, "it's a small clock on your wrist, there is only one ever made and this is it, it's the prototype." He smiled, fascinated by how intrigued she seemed.

"A clock on your wrist?" she repeated "truly fascinating, what ever will people think of next?" she opened up a strange looking purse like object. "Five guineas for the watch" she offered bluntly.

Ianto thought about it. He didn't know much about the Victorian currency to know what a good deal was. Jack had showed him an impressive coin collection once but Ianto couldn't remember what was Victorian, what was Edwardian and what was alien. Oliver Twist was up for sale at seven guineas so perhaps five wasn't too bad?

"Six guineas nothing more, nothing less." He said.

The posh woman let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine young man, this watch object had better be worth it but I think my husband will find it to be an acceptable gift." She handed Ianto six golden coins in exchange for Ianto's watch. The woman studied it closely. "What is Seiko?" she asked, "it is a rather peculiar inscription."

Ianto laughed internally "uh… its that name of the man who made it" he explained, wishing that the brand name was hidden but she didn't seem to think anymore of it.

That watch had only cost him a fiver at a market stall back in Cardiff. He'd needed one quickly as his other one broke after the glass was smashed during a weevil pursuit. But despite its cheapness, the inexpensive watch had somehow managed to prevail for much longer.

"Thankyou young man, I will be on my way now."

Ianto pocketed the old golden coins, "Okay Madam uh… thanks… I mean thank you…" He punched himself internally; people here spoke very different to the people of the 21st century.

After giving him a rather disapproving look, she turned on her heels and walked away, sounding a bit like a horse as she went.

As the noise of the lady's galloping heels faded away, the street corner returned to being rather quiet. 'Where is everyone?' Ianto wondered as he peered down the empty street.

The lonesome silence didn't last for very long. As the wind changed direction, Ianto's ears picked up the sounds of people talking somewhere to the East. As the noise grew slightly louder and more distinctive, Ianto realised that it was infact a large gathering of people shouting. Perhaps it was a protest he thought, straining his ears to hear more. No… not a protest… a celebration maybe? People sounded like they were cheering and having a good time.

Ianto stood up, efficiently brushed his suit off and ran quickly down the street towards the cheering crowds.

* * *

**10.) Petals From The Blossom Tree**

* * *

Tracing his finger carefully along the neatly etched words, Jack scraped the moss and mud from Ianto's engraved name… his name was the only thing written on the headstone… there wasn't even a message or a date…

Alexander James had been right in promising Ianto a beautiful and respectful plot of land for his grave. The previously mentioned blossom tree swayed elegantly in the wind, letting its pretty pink petals fall to the ground, some coming to rest innocently in Jack's hair.

The sight itself was sad yet beautiful. Jack closed his eyes absently brushing his hands through the tall grass, twiddling a few strands between his finger and thumb.

The Doctor watched Jack as he knelt down at the grave. He couldn't hear what his friend was saying but he could imagine that it was a promise of some kind. A promise to a lost lover.

Slowly walking over, the Doctor placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

Feeling pressure on his shoulder, Jack placed his own hand over the Doctor's and stood up. "He's existed in two places all this time?" he asked, his voice full of emptiness.

"Yes."

"Died before he was even born?"

The Doctor thought about it. "If you look at it that way then I guess so…"

"Then it means that the angel was always destined to touch him…"

"You believe in destiny now Jack?"

Jack ignored him. "But… what if we brought him back from the past Doctor, it would cancel out his body ever being here and he would be home…safe with me…"

"Jack you know I can't do such a …"

"Don't give me all of that corrupted timeline shit Doctor!" Jack snapped, shocked at himself for swearing, he never swore. "You read his letter, I can't let him die in such a painful, cruel way when we have even the slightest chance of saving him!"

The Time Lord shuffled his feet nervously. He felt quite on edge talking with Jack after his violent encounter last time. It wouldn't pay to anger him again. "It's a dangerous period in time Jack, what if you come into contact with yourself or the Torchwood institute?" He glanced at him pleadingly "please Jack, think of the consequences of bumping into a past version of yourself, reality as we know it could implode on itself… you know the dangers of that…"

Jack nodded simply. "Yes I do… but I've done the maths Doctor, Ianto didn't arrive in the Victorian period till 1850, I don't get there till 1869 and the Torchwood institute wasn't established till 1879 so there wont be another version of me to bump into."

The Doctor thought about this. "Well…"

"Please Doctor!" Jack begged desperately, "We just arrive in 1850, find Ianto, put him in the TARDIS and bring him home!" Jack refused to let his tears fall again. "I love him Doctor! But I never told him… and now… and now he's gone…" he hung his head in despair.

There was an awkward silence. One that was briefly broken as a lonely male blackbird sung longingly for a mate. It was unsuccessful…

The Doctor felt like a tonne of bricks had just fallen onto his head. He looked at Jack and thought of Rose. He though of how he'd never told her either. She was once again living in a parallel dimension with a human version of himself, yet he'd still never told her… he'd never said 'I love you.'

Once again, he knew exactly how Jack was feeling.

He might not be able to bring happiness to himself just yet but he could at least try and give happiness back to Jack. For once in his life, he wasn't going to let rules and regulations get in his way.

"Ok Jack. If we do this, it's quick and without delay, we find Ianto Jones and get out of there as fast as possible, understood?" he asked sternly.

Jack found himself to be momentarily speechless. "You… you'll do this for me?"

The Doctor nodded. "You and Ianto… you don't deserve to be separated this way and… I think you still have words that need exchanging, am I right?"

Jack didn't respond. He knew all too well what the Doctor was getting at. "I can't thank you enough...I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't" he removed his glasses to peel away a damp blossom petal that had fallen between the lens and his eye. "Phone Gwen and her husband, tell them to keep monitoring the Weeping Angel…" he smiled at last, bringing back the happy expression that Jack used to know, "And tell them that were bringing back Ianto Jones."

Jack grinned, flinging himself at the Doctor, catching hold of his head and kissing him rather slowly on the lips, leaving his friend stunned and wide-eyed. "Thank you" he said softly. "You don't know how much this means to me."

The Doctor rubbed roughly at his mouth with his sleeve. "I think I do now… don't ever do that again!" he said ruefully.

Jack laughed, blew him a quick patronising kiss, secretly loving the taste of the Doctor's lips on his own and pulled out his mobile phone to dial Gwen.

"Gwen?"

"Jack? Are you both ok?"

"Were fine. Listen carefully Gwen because the Doctor has agreed to help us get Ianto back but we don't have much time." He thought he could hear some of her happiness radiating down the phone. "I need you and Rhys to keep an eye – no pun intended – on the Weeping Angel and we should be back before you know it ok?"

"Understood Jack, just promise me that you'll be careful and that all three of you will be home in one piece."

"…We'll be fine, see you later." He hung up and slipped the phone back into his large coat pocket. He wished that he hadn't hesitated as he spoke but he had, the mission was going to be dangerous no matter what Gwen asked of him.

"Jack, let's go" The Doctor said softly.

* * *

**11.) Homosexuality Is A Sin And A Crime Against God**

* * *

The crowd was vast but Ianto had to fight his way through it if he had any hope of reaching the front. It reminded him of the time that he'd plucked up the courage to see Iron maiden with his friend at school. That was rough but this wasn't much different.

What shocked him the most was the variety of different looking people that created the crowd in the first place. Rich, poor, beggars, children, and the list went on but they were all here for the same reason and Ianto intended on finding out what that reason was.

As he breached the front of the crowd, daylight streamed onto his face. Blinking it away, he was able to see for the first time the reason why the streets had emptied and the crowd had gathered.

Two fraying nooses were stationed on a raised platform, swaying mockingly in the breeze as they awaited their two victims.

Ianto turned to the man cheering excitedly on his right. "Excuse me sir but could you tell me what's going on?"

The balding man looked at him with shock. "You poor young fellow, you haven't been very well informed have you?" he shouted over the noise of the crowd.

Ianto shook his head innocently.

"Been looking forward to this one for weeks we have" he pointed as two men were ushered roughly onto the platform, their hands tied and their faces masked with some sort of brown bag. Ianto could make out traces of drying blood on their shirt collars. "Dirty animals," the man continued, "Deserve all they are going to get, it's disgusting I tell you! Disgusting!"

Ianto looked inquisitively at the men wondering what deceitful crimes they'd committed against society. He'd almost forgotten that the Victorians treated public executions of murders and theft like modern day football matches, they got very excited and crowds would gather for miles to come and watch. But he couldn't believe that he was about to witness one first hand. It felt very wrong to be watching such a thing, even if he was innocent of any crimes.

"What did they do?" Ianto asked.

"They were caught committing heinous acts of sexual deviancy in the public stables during the night. Gave the milk maid a terrible shock!" The man explained.

Ianto was confused, "sorry, I don't really follow what you're trying to say."

"Homosexuals"

Ianto laughed nervously "Sorry…what?"

The man let out an annoyed sigh, looking at Ianto as if he was stupid. "Those two!" He pointed at the convicted men up on the platform. "They are homosexuals, the pair of them. They have been together for a few months, sneaking around behind everyone's back and now they will get exactly what they deserve!" he hissed angrily.

Ianto felt all warmth drain from his body. He felt cold and sick inside as a large man dressed from head to toe in black, looped the two worn nooses over the men's necks. He couldn't accept what he was about to see right infront of him, these men were to be executed because they were in love with each other? That was their conviction? Love was their crime?

An overweight priest stepped onto the platform and began to preach the words of the Lord. His white clothes were such a contrast to the dull collection of colour that had gathered at the scene, everyone's eyes were upon him. "Homosexuality is a sin and a crime against God!" he stated, raising a wooden cross above his head causing the crowed to cheer in response.

Ianto blanked out his words, he couldn't bear to hear them.

With a wave of the priest's arm as a signal of readiness, the executioner triggered a wooden leaver causing the wooden flooring underneath the two men to drop away like a trap door. As it gave way under their feet, the two men dropped through it, hanging by their necks a few feet above the floor, flaying like two helpless fish stranded on the land.

For Ianto, it all happened in some kind of weird slow motion. Everything around him sounded silent in his ears even though the crowd was in a state of delighted uproar. All he could hear was a high pitch ringing as if a small explosion had gone off a few feet away from him. Ianto put both hands over his mouth, unable to do anything other than watch the distressing scene infront of him.

Unable to breath, the men's struggling became less frequent and Ianto knew that they would be dead soon.

Fighting his was back through the crowd, Ianto ran from the scene, not daring to look back. Tears threatened to leave his eyes but he kept running. There was nothing else that he could do.

He couldn't stay here for a moment longer.

Suspiciously watching the strange suit-clad man as he went, Mary Carter cocked her head in silent distrust before finally turning back to join her husband, cheering along with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

12.) **The Red Wire Is Connected To The Green Wire…**

* * *

It never ceased to amaze Jack at how the Doctor managed to fly the TARDIS all by himself, wasn't it a four-man job or something like that? But somehow he managed it and he managed it well, even if they had just hit the ground with a tremendous bone shattering crash.

"Sorry Jack!" The Time Lord called from the other side of the controls, "too much power there."

The lights flickered a few times, momentarily shadowing both men in an eerie darkness but luckily after a disapproving moan from the TARDIS, the lights recovered automatically, resuming their comforting yellow glow.

Jack groaned as he stood up, trying to disentangle his leg from a bunch of brightly coloured wires that had coiled around his leg like a snake during the rough flight. Unable to unravel them slowly and patiently, Jack yanked them off in a furious rage snapping a few as he pulled.

He grasped the broken wires guiltily in his hand, somehow the Doctor still hadn't noticed, he was busily talking about space debris of some description.

"It's a rather odd looking sphere, a bluish red colour but if you ever come across it one day could you possibly…" he noticed Jack holding the wires.

Jack shoved his bands behind his back, hiding the wires from view. He bared all of his teeth in the biggest most pathetic grin that the Doctor had ever seen.

"You've snapped some of the flight cables haven't you?" he sighed.

"Uh… maybe…" Jack uttered, holding out the wires to the Doctor. "I'm sorry, they were looped around my leg so I pulled and they kind of snapped..." he felt like a guilty child, being confronted by its mother. "I have no patience with these kinds of things… you know that…"

The Doctor sighed again. "Don't worry about it Jack, it's my fault, I should've concealed them back under the flooring before we took off, they're very delicate but very important, we can't get back home without them."

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, "Can you fix them?" he asked looking down at the confusing mass of cable and wire.

The Doctor ginned, "I can fix anything but it takes careful sonic screwdriver welding so we probably wont be able to take off till tomorrow morning."

"And Ianto?" Jack asked.

The Doctor removed his beloved brown coat and placed it neatly onto the chair. "You'll have to go and get Ianto yourself Jack. This isn't the most ideal circumstance but only I can fix this wiring so we really don't have any other options unless you want a crash course in TARDIS electronics."

Jack peered out side the door of the TARDIS. It was getting dark outside and Victorian lamps weren't the best things that had ever been invented.

"I'll go now," Jack stated, pulling his coat around himself. It looked rather cold outside.

The Doctor nodded as he settled on his knees beside the broken wires, eyes squinting at them as he decided which one he needed first. "Be careful Jack, you know better than most people what the Victorian times were like so it's up to you to bring Ianto back safely." He picked up one of the many red wires and began to fumble amidst the green ones until he was satisfied that he'd found the correct one.

"I'll be careful," he opened the door and stepped out into the cool evening. "I'll bring Ianto back as soon as I can, I promise."

"Do you have some currency?" The Doctor called.

Jack shook his pockets hearing a few coins clash together noisily, "yes."

Listening to the Doctor talk aloud about what he was doing with each piece of wire Jack closed the door behind him and started on his way.

Looking further down the street, the first thing that Jack spotted was two abandoned corpses swaying in the evening breeze. For the Victorian age, this was a common theme but with Ianto lose in a time that wasn't his own…anything could happen to him.

Fear clutched at his heart as he raced decisively towards the hanging bodies.

Luckily the street was quite deserted, many of the houses were run down or empty, creating ghostly shadows as they stood abandoned, rotting wood falling apart as the foundations were left to the mercy of rain and wood worm. It wouldn't do him much good if nosy locals were watching him uncover the faces of the prosecuted.

Climbing up onto the raised platform, Jack took a deep breath and removed the hood of the first victim. The rank smell of bloodied flesh forced its way through his nostrils but refused to succumb to the nausea building in his stomach and the bile burning in his throat. He'd developed a very strong stomach over the years but looking at the twisted faces of two victims of 'the rope' still wasn't a pleasant pastime.

"Not Ianto…" he breathed with guilty relief as he lowered the bag back over the victim's head. Whatever this man's crime, surely he deserved some dignity at least? He idly wandered what their crimes had been, he'd seen such public displays before, both from in the crowd and a few times from the rope itself… but that was a different story…

To his relief, the second body wasn't Ianto either.

As he was about to leave, Jack paused momentarily as a throaty croak drew his attention to a scraggy looking raven perched on top of a recently nailed up sign. With the wave of his arm, Jack frightened the bird off so that he was able to read the rest of the writing.

'Homosexuals'

Jack's heart sunk. Sometimes he despised people's past attitudes towards each other… it made him feel sicker inside than the smell of the dead bodies themselves.

He hung his head in silent respect for the two men and turned away from them. Through angered gritted teeth, Jack hopped down from the splintered platform and looked around desperately. There weren't any signs of Ianto anywhere on the street but then again, with two corpses swaying in the wind, Jack could understand why.

* * *

**13.) Reunited**

************

Ianto shuddered as the woman's long red nails came into contact with his cheek. Her breath reeked of rotting food and he could see that her remaining teeth were a dirty yellow as she smiled an almost toothless at him.

"You could use the company dear," she cackled as she stalked closer towards him. "I consider my self to be reasonably priced, two silver crowns for here and now." She smiled pleadingly, swaying her hips and battering her eyelashes.

Ianto had been running up the street to escape from the public execution when the prostitute had ruthlessly grabbed hold of his shoulders and forced him down the blackened alley way. He hadn't even seen her standing there but she'd cornered him and she was obviously desperate.

"Please no, I'm not interested!" Ianto gripped her wrinkled shoulders to keep her at arms length. He noticed many holes in her red frilly dress and wondered how long it had been since she had changed her clothes.

He couldn't help but pity her though, this poor unemployed woman in her forties was forced to work the streets, begging men for sex in the hope that they would pay her enough money to live on. It was no life but Ianto knew that she'd never give up on him. He had to escape.

As he tried to step around her she took the opportunity to pin him against the wall, trapping one of her legs between his own.

Ianto choked in surprise, she was a large woman and her weight was crushing him. "Let me go! I don't want to hurt you!" he stammered holding a hand up as a symbol of peace. It was true; he didn't want to hurt her. Ianto couldn't see himself punching a woman in the street, Victorian street and prostitute or not but she was running on pure desperation, she needed money and she needed Ianto to get it.

Slowly revealing her breasts to him as a final weapon of temptation, she licked her cold rancid tongue up the side of his face and roughly palmed at his groin through his trousers. Ianto winced uncomfortably, struggling desperately to get free.

"What's wrong, don't you like me?" she asked as she started to unfasten his belt.

There was a sudden click as a gun was pointed at the back of her head, its nozzle becoming tangled in her matted brown hair. "Let him go," said a dark voice.

Ianto looked up at the man in shock. "Jack?"

Raising both hands in fright and surrender, the woman backed away from Ianto, briskly covering herself back up.

"Now get out of here you wretched whore!" Jack hissed as she ran past him, her heels clattering down the road as she fled from him.

Ianto shuddered, still feeling the sensation of her cold tongue on his cheek. He rubbed at it roughly with his sleeve but everything was going to be ok now that Jack was here to save him. Jack made everything better.

Ianto rushed forward to embrace him in a hug, "Jack I can't believe you've found me! How…" He stopped mid sentence. Looking down at his chest, Ianto realised that Jack put an arm out to stop Ianto from coming any closer to him.

"Don't…" Jack warned; his tone very low and very cautious.

"Jack?" Ianto was confused, confused and frightened, wanting nothing more than to be gathered up in Jack's warm embrace but instead his lover had rejected him? Jack had never rejected him before. A rush of fear overwhelmed him, something was seriously wrong.

Jack gave him a stern look, "follow me Ianto, don't say anything and don't do anything at all do you understand?"

Ianto nodded. He didn't know what else to do.

With a swish of his coat, Jack started off down the road without saying anther word.

* * *

**14.) Room At The Inn**

*******************

The inn appeared to be warm and comforting, a nice change from the desolate buildings lining the poorer streets. If Ianto was honest, he was glad to be in the richer side of town again, it was much more welcoming.

A roaring fire greeted Jack and Ianto as they stepped through the door. The Welshman's stomach grumbled miserably as his nostrils soaked up the tantalising smell of a banquet somewhere in the distance. He tried to ignore it and concentrate on Jack instead. He couldn't figure out why his lover had blanked him the whole way but he thought it best to do as Jack asked, even if he didn't understand what was going on.

After all, Jack always had a reason…

Ianto watched closely as Jack approached the large man at the desk, that confident swagger in his stride. "Hello sir, may I have a room for the night, please? Preferably one with a large writing desk." He asked specifically.

Ianto wondered what the hell he was playing at but still doing as he was asked, he stayed silent.

The owner of the inn checked through the matted logbook, his eyes peering over the top of his spectacles. "We have a room with a desk available sir, might I be endorsed as to ask why?" he asked eying up the two men suspiciously.

"My name is Mr Jack Harkness, professional novelist and editor." He put out his arm and shook hand with the inn's owner as a gesture of politeness but Ianto wondered what his real motive was. Already Jack had lied through his teeth and this sudden ray of politeness? Jack only did this when he was either undercover or meeting someone with a very important status.

"And this is Mr Ianto Jones" Jack added, indicating for Ianto to also shake hands with the man. "Mr Jones has been my apprentice for just over a year now and we needed somewhere private to edit the finishing touches to his debut novel."

The man looked rather impressed, "It is such an honour to house writers in my inn and of such fine class too, my name is Mr Carter!" he beamed, obviously taken in by Ianto's suit. "And you chose my inn to finish your novel?"

Jack nodded "We wanted somewhere respectable that doesn't mingle with the lower classes, somewhere with style."

"And that is exactly what you shall find here for two guineas please sir" the man asked with pride in his voice.

Jack paid the money from his own pocket just as the man hollered noisily for his wife. "Mary!"

Mary Carter considered herself to be a woman of class and although sharing the inn's finance with her husband was a respectable job for a woman, she didn't appreciate being used as a porter. They would have to invest in someone quickly; she preferred her stance as head maid much better.

"Take these men to their room please," her husband asked as she entered the lobby. "They are professional writers so show some respect dear."

Mary placed her feather duster down by the desk without saying a word; her husband could be so snappy sometimes. As she caught sight of Ianto, something struck her like a sense of deja vu … she'd seen him somewhere before… running… yes, that was it, she'd seen this man running away from the executions of the two homosexual men, she remembered thinking that it was all rather suspicious. Nobody runs from public executions, especially the deaths of homosexuals unless… he couldn't be could he?

She'd need to keep an eye on this one, staying in the same room with another man, running from a homosexual execution… there was something odd about him but her husband had told her that they were writers so that's what she would be inclined to believe… even if she did have her doubts…

"This way please Gentlemen" she said politely, leading the two men down a tight corridor to a wooden door at the end. She unlocked the door and handed Jack the large brass key. He turned to give her a word of 'thanks' but she was already marching off back down the corridor at a rather fast pace. Jack shrugged and followed Ianto into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

**15.) Homosexuality Is ****Not**** A Sin**

* * *

The room wasn't too bad considering some of the hideous styles of Victorian décor Jack had witnessed before; it had some nice elements to it.

Hanging his greatcoat on the wooden coat stand, Jack sat down on the bed and glanced around the room. The walls were green but not overly garish and the curtains weren't that bad either. The bed sheets on the other hand? Jack decided that he'd seen nicer looking rubbish skips in comparison to the pink and white floral patters that were splashed randomly all over the white background. There was no taste in that what so ever; it didn't even match the rest of the room.

He could see expensive silver and brass ornaments positioned neatly on top of the beautiful Victorian fireplace. A framed photo of Queen Victoria hung proudly above it, her head positioned to the side with a look of importance radiating off her face. Jack regarded her with some resentment though. It was her that set up Torchwood in the first place, to protect people from extraterrestrial threat but in doing so, history had been set. The Torchwood institute had grown and thrived and people had been saved but people had also been lost.

Jack had witnessed every death at Torchwood 3 since he'd joined up… If Torchwood had never existed, what would have been different? It hurt his head thinking about it too long. People who had died working for Torchwood may still be alive today… such as Owen and Tosh…

But one thing was for sure, if Torchwood had never existed, Jack would have never met Ianto… never fallen in love with the man stood infront of him now…

Jack smiled to himself as he watched Ianto scoffing down the complimentary slices of bread and marmalade with such a speed; he was worried that he'd choke. Ianto was obviously hungry. Jack assumed that due to this whole ordeal, Ianto hadn't touched any food since breakfast.

Once Ianto was fed and watered he slowly walked over to the ugly floral bed and sat down beside Jack. They hadn't said a word since the run in with the prostitute and both men didn't really know where to start.

"You…" Ianto began slowly "You're really here."

Jack nodded reassuringly "Yes I am."

"How…?" Ianto asked inhaling deeply. As he did, the overwhelming smell of dried flowers entered his sinuses. He guessed it was lifting from the bowl of potpourri placed conveniently by the fireplace. It was a nice calming smell.

"The Doctor is here too, we arrived in the TARDIS but he's stayed inside to fix a few broken cables, tomorrow morning we're going to take you home, I promise."

"But what happened to me, how did you know where to find me?" Ianto asked.

Jack gently took Ianto's hand as he explained. "Weeping angels kill people by sending them back in time to live to death… we…" Jack paused. He couldn't tell Ianto about the letter because it will never be written… not anymore and that very same letter declared Ianto's love for him, something that had neither man had ever spoken about before…

Jack hated to do it to his young lover but he couldn't ever tell Ianto about the letter. To save both of their feelings, he would have to lie… even if he would regret it for the rest of his eternal life…he knew he would…

"We managed to find residual energy particles surrounding the area where the angel touched you. The Doctor managed to analyse them before they dissipated and he discovered where the angel had sent you." Jack could feel the lie burning as it left his mouth but Ianto bought it and for that Jack was grateful.

Ianto smiled at him "I can't believe you're really here and were really going home tomorrow?"

Jack linked Ianto's fingers with his own. "I can't believe that I'm really here either, the Doctor took a lot of uh… convincing but he gave in eventually, he couldn't leave you out here all alone, it's a harsh period of time, he didn't have the heart…well he has two but…" Jack stopped his blabbering for a moment and fixated his gaze directly at Ianto "I would have missed you…" he whispered.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment, Jack's words etching deep into Ianto's soul. Not that he would ever say anything in response though… both struggled to talk about their feelings, it was difficult but sometimes the unspoken words meant so much more and that was how both Jack and Ianto had decided to live their lives… in love yet unspoken…

Silence fell over the both of them.

Not knowing what to say anymore, Ianto changed the subject as quickly as possible. "These times are very harsh," he muttered unhappily, squeezing Jack's hand tighter. "I saw a public execution Jack; the two men were killed for being homosexuals… it was the most awful thing that I've ever seen…" He leant across and rested his head on Jack's shoulder for comfort, revelling in the warmth radiating through his shirt.

"I know… I saw the bodies and that's why I was acting different with you outside" Jack explained. "If you'd hugged me or god forbid kissed me and someone had seen us then we most definitely would have ended up on the wrong side of the rope so that's why I had to stop you."

Ianto's expression was unreadable but Jack knew that he understood. I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable or hurt but the walls have ears Ianto, I couldn't even explain to you what I was doing because it was so risky."

"Is the attitude towards homosexuality really that bad in this time?" Ianto asked, feeling his eyes well up as the image of the struggling men crossed his mind. It was an image that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see them there, hanging in the darkness…left to die…

"I'm afraid they were," Jack said truthfully. "Throughout the whole Victorian era, homosexuals were regarded as abominations and homosexuality was illegal."

"Illegal?" Ianto stammered with disbelief.

"Yes, homosexual acts were a capital offence until 1861, many famous men from the British Isles such as Oscar Wilde were notorious homosexuals."

"I've read his work Jack, he was very good."

"But he was discredited because he was what 21st century humans call 'gay'. There was no slang word for it then but homosexuality was simply seen as being wrong. Towards the end of the century, many large trials were held on the subject."

"When did public executions end?" Ianto asked.

Jack scrunched up his facial features as he racked his brain for the correct date. "1868 I think, they were very popular before they were abolished.

Ianto looked at the Captain's stony face, he knew something was wrong. "This is affecting you isn't it Jack? More than myself even."

He nodded, "I come from the 51st century Ianto, a time where it doesn't matter what colour, sex or even species your partner is, it's a time of love amongst the population so when I arrive in a time so far in the past where a man is killed for having sex with another man, its hard for me to come to terms with…"

"And I considered the 21st century to be an improvement…" Ianto said grimly.

"The 21st century is not much better, people will still go as far as to kill another person because of their sexuality and homosexuals still don't have all the rights." He sighed, "Remember the time that we kissed in public for the first time?"

Ianto nodded. Cardiff bay… under the sunset…

"Well, when that guy had finished hurling pathetic abuse at us such as 'cock jockey' and after punching him square in the face, I wanted to kill him," Jack admitted tensely. "I felt the rage building up inside of me like a volcano and I wanted to destroy him but I stopped because I knew he wasn't worth it…"

Ianto remembered that day well; he remembered how frightened he'd been as he watched Jack chase off after the yob. "And I was proud of you Jack. I know that you struggle with your emotions sometimes."

Jack smiled again, thankful for Ianto's understanding. "One day the human race will realise…" he said quietly.

"Realise what?"

Jack brushed a hand over Ianto's chin "That homosexuality is not a sin..." he said softly, his breath tickling at Ianto's face.

With no prior warning, Ianto pounced forwards and fastened his lips onto Jack's, probing at his mouth with his tongue, silently begging for entry into Jack's mouth. Jack responded with a muffled moan, parting his lips just enough to allow Ianto access deep into his mouth without breaking the kiss.

The kiss quickly became deep and heated, tongues dancing around each other, hands fondling with buttons and belts as the need for skin on skin contact became overpowering.

With fiery, frenzied actions, Jack gripped Ianto's jacket, quickly pushing it from his shoulders before starting on his shirt buttons. Feeling annoyed as the last few buttons appeared to be stuck, Jack ruthlessly tore Ianto's shirt from his body sending buttons flying in every direction, one landing in the goldfish bowl hitting the bewildered creature on the head. Discarding Ianto's clothes wherever they landed, Jack straddled Ianto's naked body as he lay his young lover down on top of the ugly bed quilt.

Ianto panted deeply, feeling Jack's still clothed erection brushing against his own, sending excited spasms coursing through every nerve in his body. With torturous temptation, Jack slowly stripped himself of his own clothes, taking his time to slide his braces from his shoulders with cruel means of tormenting his lover.

Reaching out, Ianto pulled Jack's shirt from his waistband and started fumbling with his belt buckle but Jack's hand gently slapped him away. "Jack…" Ianto bucked his hips impatiently as Jack finally dropped his undershirt to the floor, joining the other items that lay in the fresh graveyard of clothes.

"Be patient" Jack teased, leaning forward to press another more delicate kiss to Ianto's kiss-swollen lips, drawing out little gasps and whimpers as he did.

Unable to take anymore of Jack's delicious torment, Ianto writhed underneath him, grasping hold of Jack's belt buckle again, finally loosening it and throwing it to the floor with a heavy clunk. "Fuck me Jack…" he gasped shamelessly as Jack clamped his teeth lightly over the top of his earlobe. Ianto always amazed himself at just how bad-mannered his language became during sex, his polite reserve seemed to vanish in an instant.

They slowly broke apart form each other and Jack drew back slightly so that he was straddling Ianto's hips once more. Grinning like a madman, Jack quickly tore himself from the rest of his clothing until like Ianto, he was completely stark-bollock naked.

As quickly as humanly possible, Jack clambered off the bed to fetch the small tube of lube – you never know when you might need it – from his greatcoat pocket and settled himself back on the bed so that he lay between Ianto's legs, leaning over him and kissing him once again, gently sucking on his tongue, entwining it with his own.

Ianto spread his legs wide apart to give Jack better access to prepare him. Watching intently as Jack coated his fingers with the lubricant, Ianto hissed as Jack slid a finger deep inside of his body, soon adding another as he started to stretch him gently, readying him for what was to come, rubbing against his prostate causing Ianto to shudder with uninhibited pleasure.

Once satisfied that Ianto was ready, Jack pulled his fingers out and slicked his erection up, keeping eye contact with Ianto the entire time as both waited in anticipation for what was next.

Ianto spread his legs again, inviting Jack to lie between them once more, hating the brief loss of contact from the older man.

As carefully as he could, Jack lined himself up and pressed forward, both men gasping in pleasure as Jack finally penetrated deep into Ianto's body. Ianto brought Jack's head down to his own and kissed him furiously, his tongue pushing upward as far as he could into Jack's mouth, licking and sucking as Jack began to move, thrusting deep inside him.

"Harder Jack…" Ianto groaned, wrapping his legs around Jack's waist, clawing relentlessly at the skin of his back as he moaned into Jack's hard thrusts, urging the other man to go harder and deeper.

Small beads of glistening sweat formed on both of their bodies as they moved with such force that the headboard bashed itself repeatedly against the wall behind, the mattress squeaking from the strain, both men moaning loudly as they fucked each other, moving together like animals in a frenzied rage.

"Ianto… whispered Jack, his voice husky and his breathing heavy as he pounded into his young lover, kissing him roughly, unable to believe that the beautiful creature beneath him was really there.

Jack gripped hold of Ianto's cock and stroked him roughly in time with his own thrusts, pushing Ianto closer and closer to the edge until his lover finally came with a shout of Jack's name, his release pooling all other their stomach's in a sticky yet erotic mess.

Jack gave a few more thrusts before he came too, crying out Ianto's name as he released the fluid deep within Ianto's body.

Struggling to breath, Jack was almost reluctant to pull out of Ianto's body for loss of such intimate contact but he thought better of it. Jack gently slid out of Ianto's body and lay flat on top of him, holding him tight and kissing him lazily in the sexual after glow.

"I can't believe…" Ianto said after a while. "That we just had sex… in a Victorian bed… in Victorian times…." He sounded a little shocked, almost as if he couldn't believe his own actions.

Jack rolled off to the side as they disentangled their legs and pulled back the covers so that they could finally get into bed. Once settled, Jack scooped Ianto close to himself, resting his chin on his head and placing an arm lovingly over Ianto's chest, caressing the sort hair that graced his torso. Their fingers entwined as they allowed their breathing patterns and brain functions to return to normal.

"I do believe that we did" Jack finally agreed, yawning loudly.

"Wow…ok…" Ianto smiled, snuggling as close to Jack as his structure would let him.

"Get some sleep Ianto," Jack whispered softly, "tomorrow we can get out of this godforsaken place and return home."

"Home…" Ianto mumbled happily as sleep finally overtook his exhausted body…

* * *

**16.) Torn Apart And Rescued**

* * *

Ianto smiled contently as the morning sun drifted onto his face. Still half asleep, he could feel Jack's warmth against his back and with the knowledge that he would be returning home soon; he couldn't've felt any happier.

Jack let out a small grunt in his sleep and as Ianto turned his head to look at him, he could see that he was smiling. Ianto often watched Jack as he was sleeping, wondering what such a man could possibly be dreaming about… he'd often hoped that Jack was dreaming about him… but sometimes he doubted it…

He did so much to Ianto's emotions, he made Ianto feel as if all of his emotions had been put into a big washing machine, spun around and he didn't know which one he was going to be feeling next.

Jack had made him feel sad when Ianto thought that Abbadon had killed him permanently.

Happy when he came back to life and greeted him with a kiss.

Angry when he left without saying a single word to anybody.

Embarrassed when Gwen had caught Jack giving him a vigorous hand job in the hot house and when Owen had caught them having rampant sex on the boardroom table.

But he also made him feel in love… so many times… on so many occasions and for Ianto, that was the most powerful emotion of them all…

As he was about to plant a light kiss on the base of Jack's chin, the door to the room burst open with a loud bang as four uniformed men stormed in with Mr and Mrs Carter close behind them.

"What the hell?" Jack awoke with a start but had no time to react as the bed quilt was pulled from on top of him and he was roughly wrenched away from Ianto's grasp. Jack felt him self being dragged out of bed and made to stand upright as two of the suited men restrained him, cuffing his hands behind his back. "Let me go!" he growled angrily, struggling in their grasp but they held onto him firmly.

"Jack!" Ianto cried with fright in his voice.

Looking across at the other side of the room, Jack saw that the other two men held Ianto in the same way, naked and cuffed but unlike Jack, he was shaking and absolutely terrified. "Its ok Ianto, I'm here" he soothed.

"Silence!" One of the men barked in his ear. Jack decided that they were police officers, ruthless and at one with the law.

Mary carter approached Jack carefully, sauntering towards him so that she could study him briefly before she turned back to her husband with a slight sneer at her lips. "I told you they were homosexuals but you refused to believe me! You said they were writers!" she snapped.

One of the police officers regarded Mr Carter with suspicion "You permit homosexuality within your premises sir?"

"No!" Mr Carter stammered in his defence, "I most certainly do not, it was an honest mistake, please arrest these men and get them out of my sight!" he waved his arm dismissively and took a few steps back in order to allow the police to do their jobs.

One of the officers holding Ianto walked over to examine the bed sheets, moving the covers back with his wooden truncheon. After nodding to himself, he took out a little note pad and began to write down his notes aloud. "Semen stains in the bed, along with the dried traces apparent on both suspect's skin. Both men were found at approximately eight o'clock am naked and entwined under the bed sheets." He fixated his hideous gaze right in Jack's direction before he continued. "It is obvious that illegal sexual activity has taken place between the two male suspects and legal action will be taken instantly," he concluded, rubbing out of habit at his overly large moustache.

Jack could feel his anger rising, the officers treating the remnants of their lovemaking as harsh evidence against them. He wanted nothing more than to break free from his restraints and smash their skulls in with one of their standard wooden truncheons but he was cuffed and felt totally useless.

"Ok, let's take them away, nakedness will just add to their humiliation!" the head officer sneered with a deep laugh. "When the locals catch sight of them, they probably won't even make it to the station without getting attacked, let alone the rope…"

"Jack!" Ianto whimpered urgently as he was led towards the door.

"Let him go!" Jack shouted in desperation, writhing in his restraints, "It wasn't his fault! I made him do it!" he added as a last resort.

The head officer turned to Jack and clubbed him in the stomach with his truncheon, "Silence!" he bellowed.

Jack gasped in pain as the hard wood smashed into his stomach. He found himself struggling to walk as the sensation of feeling winded flooded his body but the officers showed him no compassion whatsoever.

The group didn't even get a chance to leave the room as a shout coming from someone bounding up the stairs stopped them all dead in their tracks. "STOP!" the voice called as the footsteps drew nearer "I command you all to stop where you're going!"

And then Jack saw the Doctor as he ascended the final step, blocking the way back down the stairs.

"If you could move out the please, Sir, this is official police business." The head officer said with an authoritative tone.

"I am the Doctor and I command you to hand these man over to me."

Ianto's head snapped up as the Doctor announced his name. He was just as handsome as Jack had made out to be, mysterious and good-looking. Ianto blushed slightly as he caught the Time Lords gaze, wishing that he didn't have to be naked during their first proper meeting. Glancing across at Jack, Ianto saw that he was grinning wildly. He rolled his eyes.

"Under whose authority?" The head officer asked, obviously not enjoying being challenged by this newcomer.

The Doctor held up a piece of paper for him to inspect "I am from the… um… department of… restraining… and segregating homosexuals… the DRSH" he added lamely.

Ianto blinked hard and strained his eyes, he was sure that the paper was blank but the officer seemed to accept it as he signalled for his men to release them and un-cuff their hands. Ianto rubbed intently at the red rings around his wrists.

"I have never heard of this organisation but it would seem that your documents are in order sir, what will happen to these men now that they exist in your custody?" the officer asked.

The Doctor cleared his throat; "Well…they will be taken for examination to see why they would want to commit to such… atrocious acts and… probably executed at a later date for violation of the law."

"Fantastic, good day to you sir, can you handle them both by yourself though? You have no back up?"

"Back up will be arriving at this location shortly, I can handle them from here" he lied.

The head officer nodded and gestured for him men to follow him down the wooden stairs "Mr and Mrs Carter if you could follow and give a statement at the station please"

The Doctor waited until the three men were alone before ushering them back into their room and locked the door shut behind him, sonic screwdriver in hand.

* * *

**17.) Something On His Mind**

* * *

The Doctor sat on the wooden chair reading yesterdays paper as he waited for Jack and Ianto to clean themselves up, tend to their bruise wrists and get dressed. He was sure that they were taking longer than was necessary but he didn't fancy popping his head around the bathroom door to find out what was taking so long. He wasn't sure if he could cope with catching Jack and Ianto in some naked tryst…

Ianto emerged from the bathroom a little while later, looking his usual smart self. Apprehensively, he walked over to the Doctor and sat down on the end of the bed opposite him. He felt quite uncomfortable being left alone with the Doctor and wished that Jack would hurry up. He couldn't help feeling like he had to impress him for some reason…

"I… thank you for saving me… twice…" he stammered "More than twice if you include saving the world on numerous occasions…" he cringed inwardly at those words. Did that sound pathetic?

The Doctor folded the newspaper in half and placed it down on the neighbouring footrest. "Don't worry about it Mr Jones" he said with a smile, shaking Ianto's hand, "It's nice to finally meet you at last, just a shame that the circumstances aren't slightly different"

Ianto chuckled softly, "likewise…" he said politely but without wanting an awkward silence to fall over them, he tried to keep conversation flowing. "Jack is very fond of you," he said with the tiniest hint of resentment.

The Doctor settled himself back into his chair, arranging his coat to make himself more comfortable. "As is Jack with you, he is always talking about you and I think I've witnessed pretty much first hand at just how close you two really are" he gave Ianto an amused look.

Ianto felt himself blushing again, he couldn't help it. "How… how close are you and Jack anyway?" he asked, regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth.

The Doctor regarded Ianto's expression with interest but he knew exactly what the younger man was getting at. He could detect jealously a mile away. "You mean were we lovers? Sexual partners even?"

Ianto nodded shyly, feeling embarrassed again, hating himself for asking such a ludicrous question and wishing that he could just let things be.

But the Doctor just gave him a warm, friendly smile. "You have nothing to worry about Ianto, me and Jack are just friends and we will only ever be friends, no matter what outrageous antics he suggests and besides, its you whom he dreams about"

Ianto looked up in shock "He does?"

"He once told me so yes, he says a lot Ianto, but I'm not about to abuse such knowledge. You two need to sit down and work things out together"

Ianto smiled faintly "I think you're right"

"And have this talk soon. Don't make me bash the both of your heads together." He joked.

Just at that point, Jack emerged from the bathroom but he wasn't smiling, he didn't look very happy at all. Ianto was about to ask him what was wrong but instead Jack spoke up first, stating that it was a good time to leave and that they should make their way back towards the TARDIS as quickly as possible.

* * *

**18.) It's Bigger On The Inside**

* * *

Ianto turned around in small circles as he took in the sight of the TARDIS. It was incredible, unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The sheer volume of it was impressive enough but it was the beautiful golden coral like structure and the humming noise being given off that really impressed him. It spoke of life, eternity and all things unknown...

"It's so much…"

"Bigger on the inside?" Jack and the Doctor finished in unison.

Ianto nodded.

The Doctor chuckled and started fiddling with some of the controls "They all say that but then again, I guess it's true." He squinted at a few small dials as he began to turn them accordingly.

Ianto brushed his hand over one of the strong structures feeling it vibrate under his touch, it was definitely alive, he didn't know how exactly but it was. Tearing himself away from the amazement of the TARDIS, Ianto saw Jack settle down on a strange looking chair next to the central controls. He was brooding for some reason, he hadn't said much since the incident this morning and Ianto intended to find out exactly what was wrong so he quickly crossed the metal gantry to sit down beside him.

"What's wrong Jack?"

Jack placed his hand on Ianto's knee as he spoke "You could've been killed this morning." he said sadly.

The Doctor paused sorting out the controls. He debated walking over and joining them but instead he stayed where he was, just listening and watching silently.

"But I'm okay Jack, the Doctor saved us." Ianto responded.

"We had sex Ianto, hot and sweaty man on man sex in a time where such an act is illegal and punishable by death! I don't know what I was thinking! Putting you in danger like that!" he shouted, obviously angry and blaming himself.

"Hey, hey" Ianto soothed, his voice soft and gentle "There was two of us in that bed Jack, I guess I was also stupid in going along with it but I was glad to see you Jack. I thought that I had lost you forever… I needed to be close to you…"

Jack placed his hand over Ianto's as he lent forward for a tender kiss "Yeah, me too" he whispered, fastening his lips to Ianto's.

"Do you two mind?" The Doctor protested with a melodramatic sigh "I can't concentrate on setting the coordinates with you two smooching in the background!"

With a final peck to Ianto's lips, Jack broke the kiss with a grin "Doctor, if I had my way we'd be doing a bit more than 'smooching' right now but ok, I'll quell my libido for the flight home."

The Doctor didn't respond as he glided effortlessly around the controls, flicking the right switches in a certain order, causing the TARDIS to whir in response as it started its familiar trek through time and space.

* * *

**19.) Home Sweet Home**

* * *

"Ianto!" Gwen screamed excitedly, flinging her arms around him the moment he stepped out of the TARDIS. He felt full of relief as the water tower once again obstructed his view and he could feel both feet back on his beloved Cardiff soil. He hugged Gwen tightly in response, kissing her cheek and gave a manly nod over her shoulder to Rhys who held up his arm as a gesture of 'Welcome back mate.'

As Ianto turned back to the TARDIS, he noticed that the Doctor was still inside, standing at the door.

"You're leaving now aren't you?" Jack asked, even though he already knew the answer to that.

"Yes I am, things to see, worlds to explore… people to meet."

Ianto let go of Gwen and linked an arm with Jack, "Thank you Doctor… for everything…"he said.

The Doctor grinned happily. "My pleasure Mr Jones, maybe I'll see you again someday and I wouldn't worry about that angel statue you have locked away in your cells, as soon as your body appeared back in this timeline it messed up its patterns of potential energy and death. It probably crumbled into a few thousand pieces or simply turned into stone… either way you're not going to have a fun job moving it."

"Where are you off to now?" Gwen asked, changing the subject of a potential tidying up task.

"No idea Mrs Cooper but it'll be far away from here." He leant out of the blue doorway and gazed closely up at the sky "A storm is coming Jack… something big… I can sense it…"

Jack looked up into the sky noticing only the white fluffy clouds "Well, what ever it is, Torchwood will be ready..."

* * *

**20.) "Jack I…"**

*************

Ianto snuggled closely into Jack's embrace, revelling in the warmth radiating from the older man's body. It had been a tough experience, the horrifying face of the Weeping Angel would haunt him forever but Ianto was back in Jack's arms, alive to tell the tale and he felt safe, safer than he'd ever felt before.

As he felt Jack press a delicate kiss to the top of his head, he opened his mouth to speak. "Jack, I…"

A pause.

"What is it?" Jack asked softly, linking his fingers with Ianto's.

Ianto smiled to himself "Nothing… it's nothing…" he knew there would be other moments in the future where he'd get to tell Jack that he loved him…


End file.
